The Reason to Keep Goin
by ladyluckx13
Summary: This story was previously called "A Reason to Go On." It's a Hermione and Ron love story. Hope you like it, read and review pleaseee. M FOR A REASON : Sexual Content.


**Sorry I had to keep reposting the story, but this is the final draft. The real deal. It's finally finished, and if I do say so, it's pretty good. So leave reviews and make me happy. Oh, and if you reviewed before, thank you so much. I love you all!! Oh, and I'm thinking of a spin-off for Harry and Ginny... so that'll be coming soon. **

**Prologue.**  
Hermione's bushy hair fell gently into her face, as the sun shone through the window of the room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. Hermione had been up for a while by that time, and she pulled her hair back, out of her face, and rose to greet the morning.

Hermione had always been a morning person. Even as a young girl she loved to watch the sun rise. She could clearly remember, when she was about eight, her and her father walking out the lake across the road, and watching the sun come up. They would sometimes take his fishing boat, and as they waited for the fish to bite, her father would babble on about the sun being a star and such and they would watch it rise. Hermione had always had a wonderful relationship with her father, her mother and her spent most of their time fighting. She figured it was typical from a mother and her teenage daughter. Her mother and father were still utterly lost in her new life, so they had little to talk about anymore to begin with anyway.

The thought of her parents being completely wrapped up in their worlds, no doubt depressed her a little, but it's not like it was something she couldn't handle, after all they still did love their daughter and that's all Hermione ever truly wanted. Well, no that's half the truth. Hermione Jane Granger, wanted to be loved, and that's how her story starts, with love.

**Chapter One : Where Will I Find You? **

After her shower, Hermione walked down to the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley busying herself by making breakfast. "Good morning deary" she smiled as she saw Hermione walk into the room, Hermione smiled back, "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked walking over to where she stood. "You could set the table, that would be a big help," she said and Hermione walked over to the cabinet with all of the china. She set the table the muggle way, she'd gotten so used to it at home, and she liked doing it that way for some reason.

Everyone in the Weasley family had been home, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had just finished their final year in Hogwarts, and they were all looking for jobs, so they lived there for the time being. Bill and Charlie, of course, weren't there, Bill and Fleur were married and living in France and Charlie had married a muggle, and they live it Stratford. Percy had become much closer to the family since Fred was killed, but he did a lot of working, so was really only around for dinner. George was visiting from the shop for the weekend, he had just opened another shop in Hogsmeade, in honor of Fred. The loss of Fred had taken the largest toll on him. And Ginny, well Ginny was Ginny. She was getting ready for her final year at Hogwarts, and her and Harry were leading a secret life of love.

Hermione finished setting table and took her usual seat, next to Ginny's. She sat at the table alone for a few minutes until everyone came running down the stairs, seemed as though all at once. George was the first one to come down. After kissing his mother's cheek he looked over at Hermione, "Morning" he said faking a smile. The smile hadn't been real since the war, almost as if part of George was missing.

Next to come down the stairs was Ginny, still in her nightie, and, it appeared, still half asleep.

"Good morning, Sleep Head" Hermione smiled as Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Good morning Mi," she smiled as she took her seat next to her.

"Did you sleep well, dearest?" her mother asked, and Ginny merely nodded, unable to answer her with words.

Moments later, down ran Harry. Hermione assumed he had just taken a shower, his hair looked wet, and he looked just as tired, if not more tired than Ginny.

"You all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, seeming to be the only one to catch the blush on Ginny's face when Harry walked in.

"You look like you've been up all night..." Hermione added, noticing how embarrassed Harry got when she said so, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Harry glared at her and took his seat across from Ginny.

Hermione expected this reaction, so his glare had no effect on her. The only person that wasn't down for breakfast by now, was Ron, the one person she truly wanted to see. Of course everyone sensed that she liked Ron, except for Ron, who she thought hated her. He was always teasing her or picking fights with her and for some reason she still liked him. She couldn't even understand her own logic of the situation, let alone anyone else's

The sound of feet trudging down the stairs ended Hermione's current thoughts. She looked at the doorway, anxiously awaiting Ron's arrival. Sure enough, Ron walked slowly down the stairs rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and boxer shorts. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like under all of that... if only Hermione knew what Ron was thinking...

"Ron, I need you," she whispered, as she ran her soft hands down his cheeks. Ron stared at her in shock, and excitement. Her hands smoothed out his shirt, and when it got to the hem, she lifted it over his head. She then began to kiss his neck, her soft and delicate lips covered her broad shoulders. It was a sensation he was unable to put into words. Her lips met his again and she took his hands and put them on the hem of her shirt, as she put her arms in the air, his cue to remove her shirt. "Oh, Hermione, damn" Ron said aloud.

"Ron, mate, get up" Harry said, shaking his friend awake. "Mate, it was all a dream" he stated, seeing Ron was sweating, and out of breath, as if he were running miles. Ron looked at his mated and then down at himself. His trousers had become tighter, and he desperately grabbed his quilt, covering himself.

"What were you dreaming about?" Harry asked looking over him, furrowing his eyebrows curiously, "I heard you mutter someone's name" he added.

Ron eyes immediately snapped to Harry, "I didn't say anyone's name" he practically screamed.

"Alright Ron, chill" Harry said soothingly, then put on some clothes and put a hand through his soaked hair.

"I'm going to shower" Ron stated, rising from his bed, and walked down the hall, to the loo. He knocked on the door, and when he knew it was safe, he cautiously entered, what he needed was a cold shower. He put the water of freezing and stepped into the shower.

This was the the third dream about Hermione he'd had in the past two days, one of which was a daydream. She seemed to be on his mind a lot more than usual. He had always liked her, but he'd never understood the extent. He put the shampoo through his auburn locks, and noticed goosebumps on his arms from the chill from the water. He stepped out of the shower, and dried himself off, still thinking of Hermione, thinking of her being the towel, and touching him all over. He shook the thought from his head and put on some boxer shorts, and a sleeveless top and walked downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, everyone was already up. His eyes automatically moved to Hermione, even in the morning she looked beautiful. Her usually out of control hair, was neatly pulled back into a bun, with a few strands in her face. She wore her nightie, and a silk robe, oh how Ron wished she was wearing nothing, he could be her clothes.

"Good Morning Ronnie dear, food's on the table" his mother announced from the pantry. Ron took his seat across from Hermione and couldn't seem to take his eyes of her, until she looked back. He averted his eyes, "So how did everyone sleep last night?" he asked the quiet table that was now staring at him, he didn't listen to everyone's answers. He really just was asking Hermione, but she wasn't paying attention, "Hermione..." Ron said, in an attempt to get her attention, "How did you sleep?" he asked, but she still wasn't listening. Ginny jabbed Hermione with her elbow, and motioned to Ron.

"Ron just asked how you slept" she stated, and Hermione cinnamon eyes set on Ron's crystal blue one, "Fine, thanks" was all she said. Ron shrugged and ate his flap jacks.

Breakfast passed with little conversation, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence when she turned to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and assigned them chores. "I need you guys to rid yourselves of the house, I need to set up for Ginny's birthday, therefore none of you may be here." They all nodded in understanding and they all rose to change into their bathing suits, after a few of minutes of arguing, that's what they had decided on.

**Chapter Two: Can't Get You Outta My Head**

Hermione was the first to leave the table, just as she was the first to come down to it. She walked upstairs to the room that her and Ginny shared and sat on her bed. This was where she had all of her imaginary quality and romance time with Ron, and little did he know this is where he first kissed her. Of course, all of her dreams had never come true, Ron had never returned her feelings, he'd never said he loved her, or kissed her, or made any move for her whatsoever.

"You alright up here?" a familiar voice sounded at the door, Hermione laughed lightly to herself.

"I'm going insane over your brother," Hermione sighed and looked up to see her best friend's reaction. Ginny had known before anyone else about Hermione's crush, but had had no input on the matter. She thought it was best to stay out of it, considering it was her brother and her best friend.

Ginny sighed and sat next to Hermione on her bed, "Ron's slow, give him time, he'll see eventually" she stated rubbing her friend's back gently.

"But what if, by that time, it's too late?" Hermione asked as tears stung her eyes. Hermione had cried over Ron a lot these past few days, perhaps too much. When they were trapped in the house like this, what more was there for her to do. Ginny didn't know what to say, so she merely shrugged her shoulders. "I should go change" Hermione finally announced after what seemed like the longest silence.

Hermione and Ginny had gone shopping the day before and got matching bikinis. Hermione was not much of a bikini person, but this seemed like a good idea, maybe this would get Ron to notice her, Ginny had done the same thing for Harry, but everyone already knew he'd noticed her, especially by the looks they exchanged this morning.

Ron trudged up the stairs a few minutes after Hermione, he didn't want to make it obvious that he just wanted to look at her. He stood at the doorway, and just looked at her, she looked so peaceful as she sat on her bed, digging through her trunk. He heard someone dashing up the stairs and hid behind the open door, it was Ginny, he presumed coming to check on Hermione, she left rather quickly. Ron couldn't fight the urge to listen to their conversation. He was about to leave when he heard Hermione's voice say "I'm going insane over your brother" Ron immediately snapped to attention, _Could they be talking about him? _he wondered to himself. and when he heard Ginny say his name he knew, Hermione had a crush on him. His heart skipped a beat, Hermione liked him, he was in such utter shock he didn't see Harry walk up the stairs.

"Ron, what are you up to?" he asked looking at him as if he were a monster. Ron shushed him, when Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him up to his room. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?" he demanded glaring at Ron, "You can't listen to their conversations" he announced, looking over at Ron. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" he demanded, not giving Ron a chance to answer his previous questions.

Ron looked over at him, unable to wipe the smile off of his face, "Hermione likes me, she said so, mate" he said blushing violently as he looked at the ground. There was a moment of silence and a smile spread across Harry's face.

"Well now you have no excuse not to act on it" he announced, elbowing his friend lightly on the arm, "Now let's get our bathing suits on and head to the lake."

Ron had been lifting weights for the past year for this moment. He wanted to look good when he removed his shirt, he wanted Hermione to look at him differently. Of course, after what he just heard he hadn't needed to do that.

He and Harry waited out in the garden for the girls, both wearing tee shirts. Ron and Harry's attention was forced to the door when they heard the screen door creak open. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione, she looked incredible. She was wearing a little black booty bikini bottoms, and a top with a pattern of silver lions. His eyes grew large, and he couldn't seem to close his mouth. When Hermione caught his eye she blushed.

**Chapter Three: It's Getting Hot Out Here**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, and called to Ginny, "Hey Gin, does this look okay?" she asked from inside the bathroom.

Before Ginny had a chance to enter the room the mirror whistled, "You look gorgeous, deary" it announced, and Hermione faced turned scarlet and muttered a polite "thank you".

Ginny walked into the bathroom and her jaw dropped, "Bloody hell, Hermione".

Hermione's face reddened and she looked at her friend nervously, "I knew I looked weird" she said looking at the ground.

Ginny looked up at her and immediately said "Oh no Mione, you look incredible. I didn't know you had such a perfect body" she giggled, watching Hermione blush. "Now, let's go see what the boys think" she added with a sly smirk and a wink.

Hermione had never been so nervous, she didn't even know a person could get this nervous. She looked up at Ginny before opening the screen door. She emerged, and could feel the boys looking at her, they'd never seen Hermione look the way she did, she usually had no need to look, well sexy. She looked up and Harry winked at her, with approval and then her gaze landed on Ron. His mouth was open and admiration filled his eyes, she blushed knowing that he was looking at her as a sex symbol.

She looked at her best friends and thanked them with her eyes. "Let's go swimming" Ginny said looking over at Hermione, and noticing that she was finding this all a bit embarrassing. Hermione mouthed a sweet thank you to Ginny.

When they got down to the lake the boys made the dumb mistake to sit on the lake's edge, dangling their feet over the side. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and read the others mind and winked. The girls crept behind the boys and pushed them in, then took off running in opposite directions.

Hermione ran in the opposite direction of the Burrow, through a meadow. Ron took off after her, it didn't take him long to catch up. Hermione giggled as she ran through grass, feeling the weeds tickle the bottoms of her feet. Ron tackled her to the ground and laid on top of her.

Ron was completely soaked, Hermione had taken him by total surprise. He watched her for a moment as she ran into the meadow, she had such a well formed body. He pushed his soaked hair out of his eyes and took off after her. He knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up, he had much longer legs, and he was more athletic than she was. He caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

Ron looked into Hermione's cinnamon eyes and knew this was his moment. He needed to make a move now, this was his chance. He pinned Hermione to the ground lightly and tried to allow their eyes to meet before doing anything else. Ron looked into her eyes and he saw his future, his love, his life, right inside those cinnamon brown eyes that stared back at her. He pushed a stray piece of hair, out of her face, so he could admire every facial feature she possessed.

**Chapter Four: The Planets All Aligned**

_Dammit Granger _she muttered to herself, _don't fall for his spell _she reprimanded. She knew she shouldn't want him the way she does, he's her best friend. And best friends don't think of each other naked, do they? "No" she answered aloud making Ron cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, what?" Ron asked her, moving his body slowly off of hers.

Her face turned a beautiful scarlet color and she looked away from Ron. He couldn't see her like this, she couldn't possibly explain how she pictures him naked and how much she has loved him since he was her night in shining armor against the troll. No, she could just not do that to herself. She could barely even look at him anymore without seeing him naked.

His voice broke her train of thought, as it usually did "Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked looking at her again. _Damn those blue eyes_ she thought. They always got her, "Hermione, no what?" he asked in the hope of getting her attention again.

Her voice broke when she began to speak, so she cleared her throat, "I didn't say anything" she tried, in the hopes of him just dropping it. What the hell was she thinking, Ron had never once dropped something or fell for her dumb jokes, but then again she never really had the reason to make them.

Ron looked at her, the anger in him heating up. She could tell he was mad, she could see how his crystal blue eyes began to turn a shade of gray. She immediately regretted what she said next, "Merlin Ron, why are you talking about, you're losing your mind." Technically it's not what she said, but how she said it, like she was better than him, like she said things when she was rubbing things in his face.

Why did she always do this to Ron? Sure, he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but no more than normal today, actually if anything he was bearable today, had been all day.

_Why is she acting weird today? _He thought to himself. Sure, it was Hermione he was talking about, she wasn't exactly normal, but at least most of the time she had a point. She was out to prove something. But she didn't appear to be this time.

Ron still was awaiting an answer, and Hermione was no longer even looking at him. He looked at her, allowing the weight of his body to rest on his arms, he took his hand, and gently let it glide across her smooth cheek, he just had the urge to.

The feel of her skin sent a bolt of electricity through his body. And what the hell was this, was Hermione Jane Granger leaning into his touch? Merlin, he could have sworn she was.

Ron could feel his member pulsating as she began to shift positions beneath him. It was at this point he remembered where he was, what he was doing. He looked down at Hermione and smiled, a little lopsided grin rather.

It was then he decided it was time, he needed to, it was long overdue. He leaned his head closer to hers and paused about an inch from her face. "I've wanted to do this for so long," he heard himself mutter, as if he were watching this all from far away. He gently let his lips brush hers, and pulled away quickly for her reaction.

**Chapter Five: My One Desire**

He looked at her, expecting a reaction. _Give me something, _he pleaded with her in his head. _Good, great, gross _he continued, cocking his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

The only girl Ron had ever kissed was Lavender, and he didn't care what she thought of his kissing. To be honest, he kind of hoped she hated it, so she would just go away. But this... this was Hermione she was different on so many levels. Hermione was beautiful, brilliant, kind hearted, caring, courageous, basically she was everything Ron had ever wanted.

He looked down into her cinnamon brown eyes, and awaited some sort of reaction from her.

She knew. She knew he wanted her to react in some way, but she was frozen. She had just been kissed by the man she loved since her first year at Hogwarts, and here they were about to move on in their lives, and he chooses now to kiss her.

_Better late than never _she told the annoying voice in her head telling her it was too late. It isn't like she'd found someone else; true, she was just about to give up on Ron and move on, but he had really kissed her, and that was all she ever really wanted.

She felt his eyes on her and she looked into the seas of blue. "Wow" she managed to say, with a lick of her lips. Apparently Ron liked this reaction, because he gave her a shy smile and put his lips to hers again.

She felt the passion in this kiss, and let her eyes flutter shut. She kissed him and then felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth, she willingly obliged and let her mouth fall open enough for his tongue to explore her mouth as she did the same to his. She moaned lightly into his mouth and put her hands though his auburn locks.

He had pinned her body to his almost immediately and she could feel the sexual heat from his body, making her moan again.

Ron pulled away for a moment and looked into her eyes again, this time he need not ask if it was alright, he knew, she was happy and she approved. Ron smiled at her and leaned in closer, "You're a truly incredible person, Hermione," he stated with a broad smile on his face.

Hermione's insides churned with each word, he was so amazing and damn, was he sexy. She smiled broadly and blushed lightly, "You're pretty incredible yourself, Ronald" she said laughing lightly. He smiled back at her and insides melted, he was so beautiful when he smiled.

"Ron? Hermione?" they heard Harry's voice shout in the distance.

"Damn" Ron muttered not so quietly under his breath, making Hermione giggle slightly. "I guess we should go find him" Ron added, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

_Damn Harry and Ginny _he cursed again in his head. Here he was, so close to Hermione he was kissing her, dammit, and this was what he got. He finally found the balls to kiss Hermione, his love for the past about seven years, and in barge Harry and Ginny, shouldn't they be off snogging too? He immediately pushed that thought from his mind, he didn't want to think of Ginny and Harry snogging.

He looked down at Hermione, who still laid below him and gave her a half smile, and was surprised when she looked back at him and muttered, "We'll continue later" and stood up to go greet their friends.

They ran to find Harry and Ginny, both standing in disarray. Ron and Hermione laughed at their friends, shaking their heads, "We're not that dumb," Hermione smiled, before adding, "Well at least I'm not," she giggled smirking at Ron.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day swimming. Dinner that night was energetic, there was laughing and smiling and joking; it was different than any other meal they'd eaten, well at least since the war.

Hermione liked to steal a few looks from Ron every now and then, smirking. "So what do you kids have planned for after dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked in between bites.

The four friends looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "Probably just go to bed," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders and smiling a little.

**Chapter Six: Turn the Lights Off**

That night the four went to their separate rooms. Ginny put on the nightie she'd worn that morning, and walked to her bed, before turning to Hermione, "I'm going up to Ron and Harry's room to visit Harry. It's his birthday tomorrow, and I want to make it special for him," she said with a dangerous smile. Hermione smiled at her and nodded her head, and Ginny continued, "So if you don't mind, Ron will come down and spend time with you" she said, the smile never leaving her face as she crept out of the room.

Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly. She waved to the back of Ginny before laughing as she walked over to her bed. She was about to sit down when the reality of the situation hit her; Ron was coming down to her room, for who knows how long. What would Ronald want to do? Well she knew the answer to that, but did she?

Ginny walked into Ron's room and smiled, "Hermione needs you," she said simply. Ron's eyes shot open and both he and Harry jumped up. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, "Just Ron" she said the same dangerous grin she'd just given Hermione, minutes ago.

Ron rushed out of his room, and by the time he got to Hermione, she was perfectly fine, but he was completely out of breath. Hermione saw Ron out of breath and standing in the doorway. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked rushing to him to steady his standing.

"Ginny said you needed me, are you in trouble?" he asked immediately feeling her forehead and taking her pulse.

Hermione giggled, seeing right through Ginny's plan. "I'm fine Ron, Ginny wanted some time alone with Harry, she needed to get rid of you," she announced, the giggling still evident in her voice.

Ron's face went from scared to angry in a matter of seconds. "That little bi-" he was cut off by Hermione glare. He let out a low growl and ran for the door, only to see the door shut in front of him. He turned to see Hermione sitting on her bed.

"That, um, doesn't mean I don't need you," she said immediately looked away as she said this. She was unable to look at him. He brought his his eyes to her, as they shot open in shock. She smiled sheepishly and bit her lip, staring intently at the ground.

Ron walked over to her, and blushed brightly, "Well then I need to be here, with you," he said, still blushing. He put a hand lightly under her chin and brought her lips to his in a sweet, soft kiss. She smiled into the kiss, and put her hands lightly on the side of his face and he immediately moved his hands to her lower back, and slowly lowered her to the bed. She fell gracefully back and he moved his hands to rest on either side of her.

"What are we doing?" he asked surprised at their actions, staring at the beautiful girl that lay below him. Her eyes half lidded with lust.

She looked up at him, giggling softly, "I thought of all people you'd recognize foreplay," she said, before turning bright red and looking away.

**Chapter Seven: My Girl's A Hot Girl**

Hermione couldn't look at him, he was looking at her, she could feel it. She was saying and doing things she'd never done before. She couldn't take this, it was new territory, what does she do now? Should she try and be sexy?

She finally chanced a glance at him, and he was smiling. He leaned closer to her, so their lips were almost touching, and slowly unbuttoned her night shirt, pulling it graciously off her shoulders and throwing it to the ground. She smiled and returned the favor. They both lay there, Hermione in her knickers and bra and Ronald in his briefs.

Ron shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and Hermione smiled, "I can help you with that," she said staring at his now bulging briefs. She leaned in and kissed him lightly before removing his briefs, exposing his large and erect member. She smiled and he blushed, as if they'd just switched roles.

Hermione made him jump a little, when her lips lightly touched the tip of his member. He shivered a little and she smirked, sticking her tongue out, licking the head. Ron let out an involuntary moan as Hermione thrust the entirety of it into her mouth, moving her mouth from base to tip.

"Hermione, I'm go-going to cum!" he shouted before spraying his juices into her mouth. Hermione swallowed him down and licked her lips before Ron pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He moaned against her lips and she did the same against his.

"Your turn," Ron whispered, reaching around Hermione's back to unclasp her bra. He slid each strap off her shoulder and kissed the place it had just been. She let out a soft sigh in return and Ronald rid her of the bra completely.

She naturally struggled to hide herself and Ron removed her hands and put them back at her sides, "You're beautiful," he whispered, before placing his mouth on her breast, kissing his way to the nipple, which he suckled and nibbled at. As he did so, he moved his hand down to Hermione's thighs and felt her wetness through the knickers. She moaned lightly as he touched her through the thin cotton, and moved his mouth to give the opposite nipple and breast the attention he gave the other one.

She squirmed a little and every now and then she would moan his name in a low whisper, so only he could hear. After her moans grew louder Ron immediately pulled away, "The silencing charm," he said mostly to himself as he pulled the wand from his back pocket and cast the spell, he then added the locking charm too, just in case.

Hermione looked up at him with half lidded eyes and pulled their lips together in an intense battle of dominance with their tongues. While this went on, Ronald reached down and slid Hermione's knickers off so they were both nude and he moved his mouth to her lady part. He darted his tongue out, and put it against her clit, sending a surge of pleasure through her body, causing a sexy moan to escape her lips.

He continued to pleasure her with his tongue until she came and he happily lapped her up. He hovered over her and smiled, when she took him by his hair and pulled him to her, she whispered in a deep throaty voice, "I want you in me," she stated with a moan.

Who was he to deny her wishes? He hovered over her and pushed in slowly. Hermione winced in pain, and he froze, "Are you okay love?" he asked fearfully. She nodded her head, and thrust her hips up forcing him in more, and causing him to moan. Before the two knew it they had cum together and they finally knew they love they shared.

The next day Ginny and Hermione were sharing stories, not with too much detail of course, and Hermione smiled and said, "Gin, he's the reason I make it through each day. He gets me up in the morning, and gets me through the day, he's incredible," she sighed happily.

It was then that Hermione realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ronald Bilius Weasley.


End file.
